


The perfect man AU (Levi x reader) Part 1

by DemonDragonQueen



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-19 23:25:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3628182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonDragonQueen/pseuds/DemonDragonQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I thought i'd never find a perfect man.... but that changed when I accidentally spilled coffee on a mans shirt in a coffee shop. Our silly accident turns into a love and lust filled relationship that lasts forever! ;D</p>
            </blockquote>





	The perfect man AU (Levi x reader) Part 1

There was a time when I used to think nothing would ever go right. That I would never have a nice house,fancy car,a good job,but the most impossible was the perfect man. I always thought of the perfect man to have black hair,a nicely toned body, pale skin, and an intimidating air about him. The type of man that makes you weak in the knees and want to bend to his every whim. I always thought this type of man never existed due to the last relationship I went through, but that was proven wrong when I met....him.  
I met him at a local coffee shop I go to after work when I accidentally ran into him, spilling his coffee over his pristine white collared shirt. The look on his face when our eyes met was more than enough to tell me that he was no ordinary man who will take a pitiful sorry and offer forgiveness. No,he is the type of man who pierced my soul and silently told me to get down on my knees and plea for his forgiveness. After I attempted to pat at the spill while he stood there silently staring at me, I noticed he was everything I looked for physically. He reached his hand out to me to help pull me back on my feet as I was crouching from being startled from running into him. When I was face to face with him, I offered to get his shirt professionally cleaned, seeing as it was my fault. He accepted my offer with a playful glint in his eyes. Suddenly there was a hand thrusted towards me waiting to be shook and I happily complied. He lowly said "The name's Levi", while handing me a business card. "(name)" I said "It's nice to meet you Levi". He nodded, then turned to leave. Before walking out the door he turned back to look at me over his shoulder, "call me,so I can get your address to send my shirt to. When it's ready you will deliver it to the address on the card in person so I can thank you properly." Winking, he took his leave from the coffee shop, leaving me in complete shock that the man of my dreams just walked in, stole my heart and gave me a business card. If only life were this simple from the start.  
A day had passed and I decided that now seemed like an orderly time to call Levi to give him my address. As I scanned his business card for his phone number I noticed the logo for one of the major companies here in LA, the Survey Corporation. I had to wonder what position he held in such a well known company. Putting that thought to the side, I pulled out my cell phone from my pocket and dialed the phone number. Ring....ring.....ring.... "Hello?" a smooth deep voice says on the other end. "Hello, is this Levi? It's (name), the girl from the coffee shop."  
"Yes, this is Levi. I see you finally managed to get the courage to call me, congratulations."  
"Wha-what? Uhm, well, I promised i'd get your shirt cleaned, so i'm just following what you said to do...so..."  
"I see, well when your ready tell me your address brat, I have a pen and paper already and i'm waiting."  
"Ah well, 738 Wilcox Ave. is my address."  
"Wilcox eh? That's right down the street from my office. I suppose it would be much easier to just bring the shirt to you"  
"Well,alright,if that's what you wish to do."  
"I'll be there in an hour, make sure to be home."  
"Al-alright, i'll be here."  
"Good."  
The line went dead,he hung up. I frantically ran around my apartment to collect things that needed to be put away in an attempt to do a speed cleaning. It wasn't until I passed my bathroom that I finally looked in the mirror. I decided to change clothes into something more....appealing compared to baggy pajamas and put some make up on along with brushing out my (hair length,hair color) hair. When I returned to the mirror I was pleased, I had thrown on a comfortable but sexy black summer dress, nylon stockings and (favorite make up style) with my hair down and flowing. When I looked up at the clock I realized I had about five minutes before he would arrive. I sauntered over to the living room and sat on my plush couch, waiting for a knock on the door. I had started to drift off, thinking about Levi,completely in a day dream,still shocked to have met him in the first place and get his phone number so quickly. I was pulled out of my day dream by a loud banging noise, I realized it was knocking. I rushed over to the front door and opened it elegantly to come face to face with the perfect man I had been awaiting. "(name)" "Levi, please,come in, make yourself at home." With that Levi walked in, his shirt slung over his forearm as he padded through to my living room,the usual stoic expression on his face as he looked around.  
"Please, sit if you'd like. I'll take your shirt and pack it up to get it cleaned." He then handed his shirt to me, whispering a little thank you in the process. He watched me walk towards my bedroom with the eyes of an overly starved beast, awaiting to catch it's next prey. I walked back to the living room and noticed the rather sultry yet curious look on his face. "So, I see your a business man." I say this while popping my left hip out to the side and putting my hand on it. He looks me up and down, at my womanly curves, then up to my full breasts. He coughs into his hand slightly to tear away his gaze from me. "Yes, The CEO of Survey Corporation, rather boring and annoying dealing with shitty brats in the office but it pays the bills." He says while distracting himself by looking around the room once again with a bored look painted on his gorgeous face. I catch myself staring at him in the mean time. This,this is the man I have been waiting for, I can see how his muscles fill out his suit jacket, his harsh presence, his proper but inappropriate personality, I must have this man. I only wish I knew what he was thinking. 

(LEVI POV)  
(name) is a rare type of woman, one you only come across maybe three times in a life time in this god forsaken world. Her womanly presence, the way she speaks with such an air of proper manner, and the way she swings her hips when she walks. So far she is the perfect woman. I really want to see what's inside of her mind and what her true personality is. She keeps looking at me with a damn wanting in her eyes, almost as if she's been hunting me for a long time. Oh (name), if only you knew that I have been hunting for a woman like you. The perfect woman, for a distorted man like me. 

(READER POV)  
Levi and I end up sitting on my living couch talking for hours and hours only to realize the sun has gone down in what feels like only a few minutes. We talked about most things, like similar interests, occupation, life, things like that. We've gotten quite comfortable sitting side by side on my living room couch, each with a glass of expensive wine in hand,shoes shed, and a calm atmosphere compared to the tense one earlier. He even laughed slightly once during this time. It really truly is amazing how you can feel like you've known a person for years when you only met them yesterday. The conversation slowly halts to a stop, as our words fade, we turn to look at the other and stare in each others eyes. It's as if a sudden spark flared between us and is slowly turning into a raging fire.  
"name"  
"Levi..."  
"I don't think iv'e told you yet this evening how beautiful you are." He says while tipping up my chin with his fingertips.  
"I don't believe so. I don't think iv'e told you how handsome you look either,so we're on even ground."  
He inches his face closer to mine,our noses barely touching, he whispers in a low voice "your absolutely stunning....(name)". With those words, he clashes his lips with mine, our lips mold together so perfectly it's as if they were made to fit together like two puzzle pieces. Our mouths continued to move against the other, as the passion inched on he put his hand on the back of my head and pried at my lips with his tongue. I refused at first, simply to give a little edge to this game. He got impatient, and bit my bottom lip. I gasped in slight surprise to which he used as an opportunity to slide his tongue into my mouth and initiate a dominance battle. He panted lightly into the kiss, sliding his right hand down and gripping into my hair while his left was on my cheek. He gave my hair a light pull, to which I moaned softly and moved closer to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him even closer to me. I could feel saliva dripping down our chins as our kiss continued, our pants and moans filling room. Suddenly his hand that was on my cheek slowly slid down my neck, to my shoulder, and down my sides to rest on my waist. The need for air was becoming to great as we both slowly pulled away from each other, looking into the others eyes, panting and connected by a string of saliva. The clock on the other side of the room chimed to signal me that it was now 8 PM. Levi stirred slightly, while re-composing himself. "(name)" he said lowly "i'm not a person who usually makes out with someone the fucking second time I see them, but this time it's different. I feel like I can be normal around you. Your not fucking boring like every other idiot that tries to talk to me. I'd really like to see more of you after my shirt is cleaned." All I could do was stare in disbelief. As if the world had finally cut me a break after I told life numerous times that it hits like a bitch. "I feel the same way Levi, it was like love at first spill" I giggled as his face turned sour from reminding him of the stain on his shirt. "Way to ruin a damn moment (name), you better follow through with cleaning that nasty stain, or you'll have to be punished. I don't take cleaning lightly" He says while narrowing his eyes, looking directly at me. "Sheesh, calm down i'll get it taken care of Mr. Clean." I say while playfully poking his chest. He sighs and looks at the clock. 8:10 PM. "As much as i'd enjoy hearing more of your shitty spill jokes, I have a meeting tomorrow morning so I have to be headed home now." I look down in a slight air of sadness, wishing I could spend more time with him today. "Ok...it was nice getting to know you today, I hope we can spend more time together." I say while laying his loafers (fancy shoes for anyone who doesn't know) in front of him to slip into. He slides them on then stands up and walks towards the door. "Of course we'll be spending more time together brat, I like you to much not to. Especially since you take your cleanliness more seriously compared to other broads iv'e attempted to communicate with." He rolls his eyes at the memories "so i'll be sure to make time in between work to see you again before my shirt is done. Consider it a date." He says while I walk over to him. "I look forward to it. Call me anytime when you want to go out since you have my number now, i'll be sure to be free." I say smiling, I reach over to give him a hug, to which he returns then takes the door handle in hand. "I'll see you later, (name)." "See you later Levi." As he takes his leave I feel a slight pang of sadness that I have to wait to see him again, so I resort to being a typical girl for the rest of the night by putting on overly huge pajamas, sitting in front of the T.V to watch my favorite show about young lovers, and devour a carton of ice cream with my cell phone at the ready next to me.  
The next couple of days pass by like any other day. I dropped Levis' shirt off at the cleaners the day after he brought it to me and they said it would take about a week to finish since coffee is a hard stain to remove. I am currently walking around town to do some window shopping when I hear my phone going off. I pull it out of my pocket and look at it, my hearts suddenly picks up pace when I see the name on the screen "Levi". I hurriedly answer and put the phone to my ear.  
"Hello?"  
"Hey (name)."  
"What's up Levi?"  
"Nothing to exciting, dealing with the shitty brats at work thinking about how much i'd love to get away from this fucking place."  
"Oh? That sounds delightful" I giggle.  
"Very much so, so much i'm tempted to put them all on janitor duty for a month."  
"Oh your so cruel!"  
"That's not even the start of it. But, that's aside from the point. I wanted to know if you wanted to meet at the little French cafe down the street from your apartment."  
"Sure! I'd love to! What time?"  
"Half an hour, i'll meet you there."  
"Sounds good, see you then!"  
"Yea, see you then." With that he hung up and left me with a feeling of absolute childish excitement. I fast walked down the street towards the cafe when something in a small boutique window caught my eye. I stopped to look through the glass at it. It was a pristine white cravat, much like the one I noticed Levi wearing when I ran into him at the coffee shop. I couldn't help but wonder if I got coffee on that too, so I walked into the boutique. "Hello, welcome to the Crow's Nest boutique, if there's anything you'd like to see just let me know." The nice lady behind the counter says to me,smiling. I smile back and say "well actually I would like to see the cravat you have displayed in the window please." The woman smiles and walks towards it "of course". She pulls it down off the mannequins neck and hands it to me, I examine it and decide i'd like to buy it for Levi as a second apology and also as a surprise gift for our first date. "I'd like to buy it please." I say handing it back to the woman. "Sure,right this way" we walk to the pay counter and she rings it up then packs it nicely into a little red box with a black bow on top. "That will be fifty dollars please" she says while I pull out my wallet. I hand her the money and take the box then walk back towards the door. I thank her before setting off once again towards the cafe.  
I get to the cafe at a perfect timing, I see Levi already sitting down at a table looking through a menu while sipping off a cup of tea. I smile and walk in. I go to the table he's sitting at and pull out my chair to sit down, once i'm situated I look up at Levis' face. "why hello there handsome, you come here often?" He snorts then puts his cup down. "I do actually, but most times I don't usually run into brats." He says with a slight smirk on his face. "But anyway, it's good to see you again, it's nice to have a change of pace from work to coming here alone to having a gorgeous sight to look at while I enjoy my time." He says and I blush. "Oh shush." I look towards the table to pick up my menu, I scan it deciding what to order. "The cleaners said your shirt will be done in a week, that was two days ago so five days now." I continue to scan the menu. "Good, i'll need that shirt for an important meeting coming up. Have you decided what you want?" He looks up at me from his menu, then folds it up and puts it towards the end of the table. "I'll have whatever your having" I smile as I say that. He looks at me with narrowed eyes for a slight second before the waitress comes. He orders for the both of us in French, all I can do is stare at him in complete amazement. When the waitress leaves he notices my staring. "What? Don't you know it's impolite to stare at people?" I look down at my hands on the table. " I didn't know you could speak French, it's rather appealing if you ask me." I look back up at him, with a small blush tinting my features. "I do speak French, fluently. Maybe one day i'll seduce you in French." He smirks. My eyes bolt up to look into his with my mouth gaping slightly "we-well i'd like that, i'd like that very much.." I say while trying to remain calm. "I know you will."  
After that moment of discovering that Levi is very upfront and blunt, we talked about our days and how annoying the children outside screaming were while eating our lunch. "This is really good Levi, I see why you come here all time." I say while continuing to eat. "It's a nice little hole in the wall, a change of pace from cooking things like this at home." He says while picking his fork back up. "You can cook like this? Where have you been all my life?" I say chuckling lightly. "Of course I can cook, otherwise i'd be fucking starved and dead by now. I personally think my cooking is slightly better than this, but that's because I prefer home cooked meals." His voice trails off a bit "as far as where iv'e been iv'e been looking for someone like you all this damn time...." He looks away out the window, I can't help but feel my heart flutter at his words, I giggle "Well, i'd love to compare your cooking to this" He looks back to me with a thin eye brow raised, "Oh? Then it's a date, when you return my shirt i'll cook you a home made French dinner." I smile at this plan, silently looking forward to it "I can't wait Levi! Oh! I almost forgot!" I put my fork down to pull the red box out of my bag. I slide it across the table towards him and he looks at me with a confused look. " I got this for you on the way here, as an apology and as a gift for our first date" I smile bigger as he picks up the box and pulls off the black bow. "You really didn't have to do this (name)" He continues to open the box.  
"But I saw it and it made me think of you, so I really did have to." He puts the lid to the box down on the table, his eyes widen slightly when he sees what's inside. "A cravat? How did you know?" He says while looking at it. "I noticed you were wearing one when I ran into you, I wasn't sure if I had gotten coffee on that too so I saw this one and immediately knew I had to buy it. They look really good on you too, so you can never have to many." I say while going back to my food. "Thank you (name).... it means a lot to me." He lays it nicely back into the box so it doesn't get dirty. "Anytime Levi, I can't wait to see you wear it." He looks up at me and a small smile graces his lips. After some time had passed we moved on to an early dessert, a slice of chocolate cake to share. At this time we were the only ones in the cafe aside from the employees so we loosened up a bit more. "So, what kind of things are you into Levi?" I say while taking a bite of cake. He lifts an eye brow while cutting a bite of cake for himself. " Well, of course I like cleaning, and tea, but I don't think that's what you meant. As far as things, I enjoy BDSM." I look at him in disbelief, I like the very same things. My mind is screaming in a frenzy of happiness. "You do?! I do as well! Are you a dominant,submissive or a switch? I myself am a switch depending on my mood that day." He puts his fork down and reaches over to my face with his left hand, the next thing I know he's wiping a bit of frosting from the corner of my lip and bringing his hand to his face to slowly lick it off his finger. " I'm a switch as well, I prefer to be the dominator but if my partner is a good dominant then i'll be a submissive." I shiver at his words, silently hoping that one day soon I can be dominated by him. The thought of his muscled self over me running a riding crop down my body while whispering the naughtiest of things in my ear made me zone out for a moment, when I got to the thought of him spanking me I really zoned out, I could almost hear him calling my name... (name)...(name)....(NAME!)...SLAP! He spanked me in my fantasy and I shivered, coming back to reality at the sudden slapping noise. I noticed it was Levi actually calling me, he had smacked my hand lightly but hard enough to make a noise. I shook my head and looked at him. "Zone out much there (name)?" He patted my hand. "Sorry, that happens sometimes... when I get... thoughts... but I really just can't believe you like BDSM as well." So much for this pair of panties I thought as I took another bite of cake. He cocks an eye brow "Thoughts? What kind of thoughts?" I jump a little and look up at him "W-well, bad thoughts you could say? Naughty thoughts?" There's one thing I really enjoyed about spending time with Levi, I could say anything and everything. He smirks slightly and leans over the table, inches away from my ear and whispers in a voice only I could hear "were you thinking about being my submissive? About feeling me over you with riding crop in hand threatening to punish you with it if you dis obey my commands? How my hands would slide down your body to rest on your ass when I command you to beg so you can be spanked if your not loud or clear enough? You naughty girl." He taps my chin with his fingertips and returns to his seat acting like nothing happened. I jump slightly when I feel his foot come to rest on my chair between my legs, lightly grazing my inner thigh, dangerously close to an intimate part of me. I knew I heard the tap of something dropping a bit ago, that sly devil was taking his shoe off to tease me! Luckily,the table cloth is long enough that no one will notice. I whimper when I feel his foot graze closer to my fun bits, "you naughty,naughty girl (name)..." he whispers in a low voice, then returns his foot into his shoe on the floor. I didn't realize what a sexual man Levi is just by looking at him, but then again I probably look no better since I nearly moaned in public. Levi and I gave each other a sultry gaze while we ate the rest of our cake, taking slow bites to tease the other. I purposely licked my fork as if I was eating a lollipop to get the extra frosting for a longer time than necessary while gazing half lidded at Levi, he seemed to stir uncomfortably in his seat, the next thing I knew he did something I never thought such a clean person like Levi would do. He dipped his index and middle fingers on his left hand in the remaining frosting on the plate, spread them apart an inch to make a V shape, and licked them up the middle so dementedly slow I almost lost it. He looked at me half lidded, and while in mid lick mouthed something I couldn't quite make out. I assume it was something sexual due to the way his mouth formed each silent word with a dramatic sultriness. I instantly knew that this was the end for my panties. R.I.P Victorias Secret invisible line panties.  
After he seductively finished his frosting he paid the waitress and we stood to leave. As we were walking to the door his phone rang. He pulled it out of his pocket and looked at then asked me if he could have a moment. I agreed and he stepped to the side. I assumed it was work, by the angry look on his face. After a minute he returned to me and told me he had to go back to his office and finish off another employees paper work since they got sick and had to leave early for the day. He sighed and we stepped outside, we turned to face each other and I held my arms out for a hug, he rolled his eyes but complied, wrapping his arms around my frame. He rested his chin on my shoulder and took a deep breath, as if to catch my scent. After a few moments we pulled away from each other and looked into the others eyes. "Well, i'll call you during the week and we can go out again, i'll start planning our French dinner date in the mean time." He says. "I look forward to it, i'll see you later" I reach up and kiss his cheek then smile. He puts his hand under my chin and lifts my head then brings his face to mine. He kisses me gently. "Good. I'll see you later. Text or call me if you want to." With that he headed towards his office leaving me with a fluttering heart. I started to head home, looking forward to the days to come, especially that French dinner date.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my very first ever fan fiction iv'e written. I was skeptical if I wanted to submit it or not without the second part to it but decided i'll upload it now so I know if there's anything I could change and such. I realize Levi is a bit OOC, as I said iv'e never written fan fiction before so this is sort of a test run to test my abilities as a writter to see if I should continue. So i'll work on writing his personality better in the future. I'm a drawer,so writting is a little out of my comfort zone lol. As far as this part, this is basically the stepping stones into the second part which will be a lemon. ;D I purposly rushed the relationship between the reader and Levi just so it at least has some back story and not just a random lemon with no story line what so ever. I originally just wanted to make this a one shot lemon, but then remembered it drives me insane when there's a good lemon with no story of how it got to the lemoney goodness. So here we have this. I hope you enjoyed it! Feel free to leave advice on anything that needs fixing. The second part will be up sometime during the week. ;) I should also mention that the address that the reader lives at is just a random apartment address I found on Google from typing in "Apartments in LA" , so it's nothing truly specific x3
> 
> Intresting fact about this story. I'm currently in the process of creating my own manga, so Levi and the readers liking of BDSM is taken from one of my own characters in my manga. I thought it would fit in well with what I have planned for the lemon. So yea, go BDSM!
> 
> Levi belongs to Hajime Isyama (hope I spelled that right)   
> You belong to Levi or yourself  
> Plot belongs to me, the crazy ass dragon lady


End file.
